


Just a Passing Thing

by orphan_account



Category: Actor RPF, DC Extended Universe RPF, Marvel Cinematic Universe RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Body Worship, Face-Fucking, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut, Verbal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-16
Updated: 2019-08-16
Packaged: 2020-09-02 10:36:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,228
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20274535
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Chris Evans gets home early and finds his roommate alone in his room.





	Just a Passing Thing

**Author's Note:**

  * For [NewZOOBoo](https://archiveofourown.org/users/NewZOOBoo/gifts).

Chris was in a good mood. He’d finished his workout a bit early and on the way back to his car, he’d managed to chat up a couple of girls from the science department and set up a double date for him and his roommate. All in all, a good day. A productive day.

He grinned as he slid his keys into the lock of his apartment and opened the door. He headed for Henry’s room, ready to tell him about the date. He opened the door and was greeted by a sight he hadn’t been expecting.

Henry was buck naked, lying on the bed, eyes closed and hand wrapped around his thick cock, pumping it up and down as he moaned under his breath. His hips bucked slightly up into his hand, sliding his slicked cock through the hole. On the bedside table lay a bottle of lube, no doubt the source of the wetness.

Chris watched with increasing interest as Henry’s hands slid up to his chest, squeezing at his pecs lightly as he groaned, the sound sending a shiver straight down to Chris’s cock. He slowly began to grope himself, in disbelief over his own growing desire. His eyes slid over the shape of Henry’s bulging chest over his thick cock, down to his firm, taut ass, groping himself a bit faster as he watched, his body heating up at the display.

“Chris…” Henry moaned, and his heart skipped a beat. Had he been caught? But no, Henry’s eyes were still shut tight, and he kept pumping himself, his hand slipping low to play with his own balls.

_ He’s jacking off to me. _ The thought shocked Chris a bit. It wasn’t as if he hadn’t thought of it, wondered what it would be like to fuck his roommate. He’d even enjoyed the fantasy himself, on occasion. He’d thought it was normal, just a bro thing, but the thought of it being reciprocated, of Henry jacking off to him…

It was different, and hotter, somehow.

He took a tentative step forward, but lost his nerve, moving back instead. In his haste, he bumped the door, and Henry’s eyes shot open in alarm.

“Chris! I- I thought you were at the gym, still. I didn’t realize you were- how long have you been here?”

“I finished early,” Chris explained, his cheeks heating up. “And only a couple of minutes. I barely saw anything.”

“I- Um-” Henry’s eyes fell to the bulge in Chris’s pants. “Are you… Um, are you okay?”

“What were you jacking off to?” Chris countered.

“Nothing. Why are you in my room?”

“I got us a double date tonight with two chicks from the science department. I was going to tell you but I found you, well, here. Did you just moan my name?”

Henry flushed. “No! I mean, yes, but it was just a passing thing.”

Chris decided to take a chance. “That’s too bad. I was getting turned on, thinking you were about to cum for me.”

Henry’s dick twitched, still hard. “Yeah?”

“Yeah. So tell me again, what were you jacking off to?” Chris began to grope himself again, moving closer to the bed.

Slowly, Henry’s hand began to slide along his dick again. “We were here, in the bedroom.”

“Uh-huh.”

“You were fucking me.”

“Details, man. Give me details.”

“Um… You were fucking me hard. Like, really hard. Like, using my body. And your lips were all over me, and-”

“Hold on a sec.” Chris stripped his clothes off, sighing as his hands finally grasped his own dick. “Keep going.”

“I could feel you, filling me up deep inside. Your lips, at my chest, my arms, my neck.”

“Yeah?” Chris kept pumping himself, his other hand reaching over and grabbing at Henry’s tit, squeezing it and enjoying the way Henry’s breath stuttered. Henry fell silent, his hips thrusting into his hand as his eyes explored Chris’s body. Chris grinned and leaned over, his lips tasting at Henry’s other tit, eliciting a moan from him. His tongue swirled around the nipple, the light hairs tickling his tongue. He began to hump Henry’s leg as he moaned, lapping at Henry’s gorgeous pecs.

“Fuck- Chris, I-” Chris silenced him with a sloppy kiss, his tongue sliding into his mouth. He kept at it, humping Henry like a jackrabbit as his hand squeezed his tit, hard. Henry groaned into his mouth, and he grinned, sliding his hand down onto Henry’s lubed-up cock, letting Henry fuck his hand faster and faster, desperate for every sensation Chris was providing. The sloppy squish of the lube increased in tempo as Henry’s breathing became unstable.

“Chris, I’m going to-” He couldn’t finish, grunting as he came, his seed spilling out, running down Chris’s fingers and onto his stomach. Chris grinned, pulling back and licking at his fingers, enjoying Henry’s rapt attention.

“You’re not going to finish me off?” Henry flushed and moved his hand down to Chris’s cock. Chris stopped him, grinning at the look of confusion.

“Not your hands. Your lips.” Henry’s blush deeped, and he nodded. “Are you sure?”

“Get your mouth on my dick, Cavill.” Henry obeyed, moving down and taking the tip into his mouth, his tongue swirling around it. Chris moaned, his fingers moving down and twisting into Henry’s hair, pushing his head down further. Henry began to bob, his hands roaming Chris’s body, one hand landing on his chest and the other moving down to his balls, tugging at them as he sucked.

Chris groaned, tightening his grip on Henry’s hair and bucking his hips, fucking into Henry’s throat, enjoying the way Henry’s hand tightened on his pec in response.

“You like that, don’t you? Your pretty lips wrapped around my cock. I jacked off to this too, you know. Never really expected you to want the same thing.” Henry grunted softly, and Chris grinned, fucking even harder.

“You really like my tits, huh? I can’t blame you- hell, yours are fucking hot, too. Maybe we’ll go workout together from now on. Get nice and sweaty, building our bodies up, and then we can come back and compare. You’d like that, right? Your mouth, all over my sweaty body? My dick, deep inside your tight little ass?” Henry grunted again, higher-pitched, more turned on.

“Yeah, you would, wouldn’t you? I would, too. Love to see your tits bouncing up and down as I thrust, and-” He cut off, groaning as Henry suddenly sucked, hard, sending an electric shock down his spine.

“Fuck, man. I’m gonna- Is it okay if I blow my load in your throat?” Hery sucked again as a response, even harder than before.

“Fuck, your mouth is- Fucking hell, Cavill, I-” He came, his hot seed flooding into Cavill’s mouth. Cavill kept sucking for what felt like an eternity, keeping Chris locked in his mouth even as he softened, his fingers combing through Cavill’s hair tiredly.

Cavill stood, suddenly a bit embarrassed. “Was that okay?”

Chris grinned, pulling him back onto the bed and into a long, drawn out kiss. “It was definitely more than okay.” His phone buzzed, jump-starting his memory. “We do have a date in about an hour, though.”

Henry looked uncertain. “Should we- I mean, should we go?”

Chris laughed, nuzzling into Henry’s neck.

“Honestly, I think I have some other plans for us tonight.”

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first thing I've written in a while and my first time writing smut, so I hope you all enjoyed it. Feel free to leave comments or criticisms. Thank you!


End file.
